


Everyone Cries On Their Wedding Day

by fangirlscribbles



Series: Weddings and other domestic shit [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "But the real question is: which part of your otp would be the first to cry at their wedding ceremony" from tumblr and a discussion on kik</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Cries On Their Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [Kelly](http://gallaghrr.tumblr.com/), [Viv](http://jesse-pink-man.tumblr.com/) and [Lily](http://gallagner.tumblr.com/) for rambling about this with me at 1am. Also it's completely unbeta'd.

Honestly, Ian never thought they’d be here. He remembered, so clearly, the way Mickey had called it “just a fucking piece of paper” and he’d never dared to even think about it. Never dared imagine it, squashed the disappointment he felt whenever he saw a newlywed couple and the way Mickey would scoff at them.  
  
So to say he was happy when Mickey proposed was an understatement. But he didn’t cry. He was overwhelmingly happy, yes, but he didn’t cry.  
  
Now? Now he’s swallowing again and again as he’s desperately fighting the lump in his throat, even as he’s smiling so wide he thinks his face will split. Mickey’s grinning right back at him, practically radiating happiness, as the priest drones on and on in the background.  
  
It’s when Mickey says _I do_ that Ian can’t hold back anymore, and a tear rolls down his cheek. It’s quickly followed by another as he chokes out his own _I do_ , and suddenly Mickey looks terrified.  
  
“Are you crying?” he asks, panic sneaking into his voice. “Don’t cry, tough guy, c’mere.”  
  
He grabs the sides of Ian’s head and drags him into a kiss when the priest says they can. The kiss tastes like salt, but it’s when they part that Ian sees the tears glimmering in Mickey’s own eyes. He can’t help grinning teasingly then, even if he’s still crying himself.  
  
“Are _you_ crying?” he asks, loud enough for the small group of people gathered at their small wedding to hear. Everyone chuckles and Mickey pulls away, glaring up at Ian through teary eyelashes.  
  
He tries to discreetly wipe his face with his arm when he gives Ian the finger, but Ian is pretty sure everyone can see what he’s doing. “Fuck you, I’m not fucking crying, _you_ are!”  
  
Ian just laughs and pulls him into another kiss. “It’s ok,” he chuckles against Mickey’s lips as he hears a camera go off – probably Svetlana, she was weirdly enthusiastic about this wedding. “Everyone cries on their wedding day.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Mickey says again as he pulls away from Ian and starts walking towards their guests, “I don’t fucking cry.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on [tumblr](http://mickeymousevich.tumblr.com/post/107734915162/everyone-cries-on-their-wedding-day)


End file.
